New Mutants
The New Mutants are a secondary group or auxiliary X-Men shown in the second season of X-Men: Evolution. They just couldn't really control their powers but help save the day with the older ones Appearance * New Recruit's Outfits The New Mutants wear a navy/blue jumpsuit, with a gold belt that has an 'X' logo on it. They also have gold shoes and heavy gold gloves. On their shoulders are plates with another 'X' logo on them. Early Life The team was formed Charles Xavier recruited each member after their mutant powers manifested he then brought them to the Xavier Mansion in New York. While recruiting the team Charles and his X-Men traveled to many places to find the young mutants Rio de Janeiro, Brazil to find Sunspot, Ullapool, Scotland to find Wolfsbane, Nova Roma in Brazil to find Magma, Cumberland County, Kentucky to find Cannonball and California to find Jubilee. During the time at the school the young mutants who were brought in would become teammates with Iceman, Berzerker and Boom-Boom they some of the mutants who were already there at the mansion. While living in New York during the early part of their lives the team became friends with a dear good friend of Kitty Pryde, Doug Ramsey however Xavier wasn't sure if he was a mutant so Doug never joined the team. Season 2 * Growing Pains At the school, the New Mutants are putting on a display of their abilities. Tabitha Smith drops one of her "cherry bombs" in between Amara Aquilla, Ray Crisp, and Jubilation Lee, causing a type of mutant laser tag between them. * Power Surge At the Institute, Scott is in a huge hurry to make it to the party on time. He nearly crashes into Kitty as she phases through the hall. She asks if he knows of a remedy for "stink bomb aroma". He tells her isolation. As he runs down the foyer steps, Sam and Rahne knock him down. He yells at Sam not to run in the house before he crashes into something. Outside Bobby is making a tiny Ice Ballerina for Jubilee. Scott yells at him to clean up his ice as he slides into his Convertible and lands on his back. He jumps into his car and takes off, leaving Bobby & Jubilee to flirt more. A couple days later, Jubilee and Bobby are walking beside each other while Jean is soaking up the sun. *'Bada-Bing Bada-Boom' The X-Men are training out on some cliffs. Kurt is playing the victim and Tabitha Smith is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. She rides down acting really careless and blasts apart the rocks that Kurt is "trapped" under by creating a "bomb", which is her mutant power. She kicks him onto the stretcher and makes some jokes about Kurt's codename. She tells him he should change it to "Wild Blue Yonder Boy". The stretcher starts up, but Kurt falls out. He ports back up saying she just lost 10 points because she forgot to strap him in. She starts rocking the stretcher and flinging "bombs". Logan yells down for them to cut it out, but the stretcher slams into the cliff wall. Kurt is knocked unconscious and falls. Scott blasts away the rocks below and Kurt falls into the ocean. Wolverine dives from the top of the cliff and saves him. *'Fun and Games' At the start of the house party, Jamie is seen dancing with Jubilee while Rahne talks with Sam and Robert talks with Amara. Later during the house party, Bobby and Sam were sitting beside each other. Amara grabbed Sam to dance with her as Bobby laughed at him before Jubilee grabbed him to dance with her. * Adrift At the Institute, some of the kids are outside having a snowball fight. It quickly turns into a powers fight as they begin blasting away at one another. Beast tells them that it is no way to have a snowball fight and joins in by flinging massive snowballs with his feat. * On Angel's Wings At the Institute, a holiday party is underway. Kitty, Jubilee, and Amara are all opening presents from Jean. Kurt shows up with mistletoe and chases Kitty around trying to get a kiss. Kurt finally corners Kitty on a sofa. As he closes his eyes and leans in for a kiss, she slides out of the way and he kisses Bobby instead. Later, Everyone loads up into cars and heads home for the holidays. Ororo is dropping off Jubilee, Bobby, & Sam, while Ray is dropping off Kitty, Jean, and Kurt. Presumably all at JFK airport. * African Storm Back at the Institute, Beast is walking outside in more of the thick fog. He literally runs into Sam who's playing ball with the other New Mutants. Storm didn't show up for the training session they had scheduled, so the Beast subs. He takes them indoors to play a game of no powers volleyball. Sunspot spikes a ball into Berzerker's face, who yells at him that he must have used his powers to hit it so hard. A fight breaks out and the Beast is thrown into the hallway on his face. *'Joyride' When the New Mutants members Jubilee, Cannonball, and Multiple decided to take the Blackbird and X-Van for joyrides, it was Iceman who led the charge, so to speak. Eventually, they admitted what they had done, much to the delight of Nightcrawler who was just finishing his probation and had been cleaning up their messes Season 3 After running from the police, Ray led most of the New Mutants, except for Bobby, into the Morlock tunnels. They have since returned to the X-Men. Season 4 The Future In The Future, The New Mutants are seen as students training with Magneto. Notes * Though the New Mutants appear in Fun and Games, they have no lines. Fun and Games. * Though all the New Mutants appear, only Iceman, Magma, Cannonball and Berzerker have lines in Day of Reckoning II. Day of Reckoning II. * Multiple is the only New Mutants that doesn't make an appearance in this episode. Day of Reckoning II. * All the New Mutants appear, but only Berzerker and Boom Boom have lines. Day of Recovery. * Charles Xavier, Magneto, The Acolytes and the New Mutants make an appearance, but have no lines in The Stuff of Heroes.. The Stuff of Heroes. * The New Mutants make an appearance, but have no lines in The Stuff of Villains. The Stuff of Villains. * The New Mutants, and Kitty Pryde are shown doing choirs with their powers around the mansion, but only Iceman has any lines. Blind Alley. * The New Mutants find shelter with The Morlocks, possibly how Callisto knows Berzerker. Day of Recovery.X-Treme Measures. * Callisto knew Berserker when he came looking for Spyke; he also called Scaleface by name. Either he befriended them when the New Mutants fled underground, or he lived with them before he was recruited. X-Treme Measures. * Every member of the X-Men, the New Mutants and The Acolytes makes an appearance with the exception of Storm, and Wolverine. Under Lock and Key. * All the New Mutants appear, but have no lines. Impact. * All New Mutants members appear, but have no lines. No Good Deed. * All the New Mutants appear, but only Magma has any lines in Sins of the Son. Sins of the Son. Other faces of New Mutants Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) X-treme_x-men_-_new_Mutants.png| X-Treme X-Men Comic- (2001-2004) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Age X' Comic- () Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008- +) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men 2' (2003) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men:Last Stand' (2006) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Epic Movie' (2007) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''' X-Men Origins: Wolverine''' (2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men First Class' (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'MAD' (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Wolverine' Anime (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men Anime' TV Series References }} Category:New Mutant Category:X-Men Category:Group Category:X-Men Evolution